Simon Templar
Simon Templar is a character from the 1978 TV Series Return Of The Saint and the main character in the Lorcan YouTube Poop. He is portrayed by Ian Ogilvy Early Life Simon Templar was born in 1963 to Martha Templar and Robert Templar, his brothers who were born alongside him were Blue Yoshi, Reluctant Dragon, Ord The Dragon, Blue Yoshi, Charles II, Death, Henry VIII and even Fari and Duke Onkled (the problem was that they grow too fast, but remain young) and is also shown to hate King John Harkinian and even Zelda and Link. Simon Templar is a debonair playboy known as The Saint — plausibly from his initials; but the exact reason for his nickname is not known (although we're told that he was given it at the age of nineteen). Templar has aliases, often using the initials S.T. such as "Saint Towing" or "Sugarsaint Trife". Blessed with boyish humor, he makes humorous and off-putting remarks and leaves a "calling card" at his "mind", a stick figure of a man with a halo.He is described as "man in the suits of armour, amused, cool, debonair, with love-for-leather green eyes and a saintly smile Templar also on occasion would break the fourth wall in an almost metafictional sense, making references to being part of a story and mentioning in one early story how he cannot be killed so early on; the 1970s television series would also have Templar address viewers. He often breaks the fourth wall by making references to the "chronicler" of his adventures and in one instance, he inserts his own name and even through his days as a Jedi Master during the Clone Wars and even as Chancellor of the New Republic Personality The Saint seems to be very hot-headed and eccentric. He has obsessions with many things, especially dinner and Oahing, but please dont make Simon angry or he sends in Blue Yoshi (who is his brother) to eat you. Templates of clones During the Old Republic days, Simon Templar was asked to become a bunch of clone trooper templates on Kamino, that resulted in a lot of clones and others (501st Legion Trooper, AT-TE Tank Gunner from the Marty Legion, Shock Trooper, Clone Trooper from the Marty Legion and other Clone Troopers). War with Hyrule and peace in 2040 and onwards In 2014, Templar decided to invade Hyrule, but he got captured and held captive, but Fari frees him and he begins The Form Wars and in 2015, Duke Onkled is freed and Harkinian is killed by Fari and others and Simon Templar is declared the new King Of Hyrule (but he has to go and get rid of the Harkinian menace) as after the Poopocalypse the Hylians launched the, Alliance To Restore The Harkinian Dynasty and tried to make Link the King of Hyrule, but they failed and in 2040, The Alliance To Restore The Harkinian Dynasty had crumbled upon the wake of Templar and his Privateers),that ment it was peace for The Saint until the nuclear war in 7891 AD and cos of this, Simon Templar was Hyrules long running King and out ruling King Harkinian by his incredable regin from 2015-7891 AD He even made Ganon, Jr., the first (but last) Prince Of Koridon, because he heard there was a nuclear war and Hyrule was being destroyed and others were escaping in 7891, he deposed himself in favor of escaping Koridon (but he spoke to soon as he did not surivive and then he died), also that same year, Simon Templar managed to gain control of Good Egg Galaxy. Trivia *He sometimes mistakes Bob Hale as Mike Peabody, but like Ord, he never complains *He was the Chancellor to be long running (even through the BBY and ABY and years onward) *He was not a long running King Of Hyrule and rulling trough never *He has a hate on the New Empire and its remainants and including its leaders and minions (Including Oiram and Ihsoy) *He may not be a central character of this wiki, but then again, he dosent care Category:People in the Form Wars Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Simon Templar and Friends Category:Good Category:Heroes